Morning Kiss
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Inspired by the scene where Zoro and Sanji almost kissed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Inspired by the scene where Sanji and Zoro nearly kissed.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"It's sleeping time!" Luffy shouted as he changed into his pyjamas before climbing up onto the highest hammock.

"Hey! That's Usopp The Captain's hammock! Oi!" Luffy hold Usopp back with his stretchable arms.

"Oi. Marimo. Move your damned swords elsewhere." Sanji said, painfully glaring at the swordsman who'd put his swords on the sofa earlier.

"Shut up. These swords are mine. I have the right to put them there." Zoro ignored Sanji and proceeded to lie down on the floor beside the sofa.

"You're sleeping on the floor and your swords get to have the sofa?"

"My swords are precious, dumb head."

"I don't care. Move them or I'll personally move them with my beautifully trained legs."

"Well. If what you want is just a place to sleep, I offer my arm to you as a pillow. Now quit yapping." Zoro can't believe he's saying that. But, oh well, can't cry over spilt milk, are we?

"Oh. How kind of you." Sanji said and shifted Zoro's arm a good 90 degrees away from his body, and rested his head on the arm. "I'll be sure to break it, moss head." Sanji smiled evilly, but in Zoro's eyes, it looked kind of beautiful for a moment. Till Zoro's puny brain decided that Sanji is actually insulting him at that time. Zoro planned to retort him, but Nami had shut the lights off, so Zoro had to plan his revenge the next day..

The next morning, Sanji had a dream. He dreamt that he kissed the girl of his dreams, Nami. Or.. the girl whom he used as a shield to hide the fact that he likes Zoro. When he gained full conscious, he felt warm on his lips. Sanji opened his eyes, and saw Zoro in front of him, sleeping soundly.

_I.. kissed Zoro?_ Sanji looked down at where he'd kissed. _But I missed the lips? How could I..? Wait. This is not the main problem here. But.. ARGH!_

Sanji's face turned red upon having unwanted flashbacks of the kiss.

"Uh.. Sanji?" The cook heard a childish voice from the other side of the room. He turned around to find Luffy and Usopp looking at him, wide-eyed.

"Usopp! You're right! They ARE in love after all!" Luffy shouted, and is silenced by Usopp.

"Shh! What if you woke up..."

"Huh? What's the fuss about?" Zoro woke, and saw Sanji red-faced, sitting in front of him, hands covering his face.

"Oi." Zoro touched Sanji's forehead with the back of his hand. "You sick? You're technically burning."

"Don't care about me!" Sanji yelled and ran out of the room.

"Wha...?" Zoro is shocked upon Sanji's reactions. He turned towards Luffy and Usopp, demanding an answer.

"Okay, Zoro. I, as the great captain Usopp, will tell you everything!"

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Later that day on Going Merry, Sanji tried hard to not bump into Zoro, and during breakfast and lunch is served, he tried to not make any eye contact with the swordsman. After lunch, the crew, except Zoro, gathered in a room on Merry as Sanji is doing his dishes.

"Guys. Don't you think today's a bit peaceful?" Nami suggested when everyone is present.

"I agree with you, navigator-san. Today cook-san didn't pick a fight with swordsman-san."

"Why? I thought that Sanji had already make out with Zoro, ne Usopp?"

"WHA...?"

"Usopp told me that Sanji and Zoro make out this morning!" Luffy repeated as Usopp pushed Chopper out of the room, claiming that it's not suitable for kids. Nami's jaw widened. Robin smiled.

"Tell me EXACTLY what happened." Nami's eyes sparkled.

"Don't panic, navigator-san. I'm sure that sharpshooter-san and captain-san has a lot to tell us."

"So, Zoro offered Sanji to sleep beside him last night..." Usopp started. "..using his arm as a pillow."

"Sanji didn't reject it!"

"Exactly, Luffy. So I'm assuming that Sanji secretly likes Zoro too! I also heard Sanji said something like, 'I'll be sure to break it' to Zoro.."

"Wow. They're that rough on each other?" Nami stopped her nose-bleeding.

"And they kissed this morning!" Luffy shouted in excitement and everyone shushed him down.

"This is hot news, guys." Nami exclaimed. "I've always had a thought that maybe the both of them had something between them and this is solid proof! Come, let's spy on them!"

The four of them returned to the kitchen, to find Zoro a step ahead of them.

Sanji is washing the dishes, while thinking of what happened the morning earlier.

_No way.. It can't be.. It's just a simple, accidental, morning kiss! Maybe he don't even know it! Even if he does, I bet he's going to insult me for being gay on him..._

Sanji let out a sigh as he grabbed another dirty plate to wash it.

_It's not like he's going to like me anyways.._

"Yo." Zoro's voice rang from the direction of the door of the kitchen. Sanji gets shocked and dropped the plate. It shattered into pieces. One of the broken pieces pierced Sanji's finger.

"Ouch. Dang it." Sanji cursed lightly. "Of all times, why you had to come at this time, marimo?" Sanji yelled and reached for the first aid kit on the fridge. Zoro blocked Sanji's reaching arm and stood in front of him.

"What? Are you going to let me die of excess bleeding?" Sanji glared at Zoro, but he can feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing." Sanji let out his arms once more, but Zoro caught hold of it. "It's about this morning, right? You kissed me."

Sanji blushed bright red.

"Well.. I sensed you." Zoro pulled Sanji towards him "and I want the lips back again."

Zoro locked lips with Sanji. To his surprise, Sanji didn't send him flying with his powerful kick, instead the cook deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of alcohol as Zoro tasted tobacco in Sanji's mouth. Sanji lifted his hand to caress Zoro's cheek, and Zoro felt a trail of liquid on his face.

"Oh! I forgot your wound." Zoro break apart from the kiss, and took hold of Sanji's finger. Sanji glared at Zoro.

"Don't stop just because of the wound!" Sanji yelled, as Zoro covered Sanji's wounded finger with his mouth. The swordsman licked away the excess blood and flickered at the wound. Sanji twitched, in pain and pleasure.

"Okay. This should stop the bleeding. First aid it yourself." Zoro said and gave Sanji the white box full of medicines before leaving the kitchen.

"I'll be in my sleeping spot if you need me." Zoro said "Oh, by the way, I did not sensed you. Usopp and Luffy told me what happened this morning. You're so cute, believing me and such." Zoro left the kitchen.

"USOPP! LUFFY! YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

**End~**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews please!  
**


End file.
